Archdemons
The Archdemons are four powerful original demons to exist. They were once Asherah's creations and spirits, they go in that specific order: Tathamet, Spirit of Order, Mephistopheles, Spirit of Love, Baal, Spirit of Creation, and Diablo, Spirit of Determination. When Erebus corrupted them, their concept inversed and became a flaw, Tathamet became the Maiden of Disorder, Mephistopheles became the Lord of Hatred, Baal became the Lord of Destruction and Diablo became the Lord of Terror History Tathamet, Mephistopheles, Baal and Diablo were once four Spirits who all incarned a concept from Asherah, the Primordial Being of Life. When Erebus fought God, Asherah wanted to act but she couldn't as Erebus and God were two Primordials of opposite concepts, the Archdemons made their mother proud by fighting alongside Archangels Erebus managed to corrupt all of the Archdemons and, so, they were locked by Michael in Soulstones Known Archdemons * Tathamet: Tathamet is the oldest of the Archdemons. Her aspect is Disorder '''that exist throughout existence. She is the second strongest Archdemon and the last Archdemon to have been corrupted. * '''Mephistopheles: Mephisto is the second oldest of the Archdemons. His aspect is Hatred that exist throughout existence. He is the most intelligent and cunning of his siblings, of course he is physically weaker than them. He was a father figure for the First Demon, Lilith and for his own creation Lucion. * Baal: The third oldest of the four Archdemons. As his aspect is Destruction and unfortunately makes him the more reckless and brash of the Prime Demons. he would gladly enjoy eternal conflict forever and spread evil. Baal specializes more in magic than any of his brothers and is the middle strongest. * Diablo: The youngest of the Archdemons but is by far the most dangerous. Diablo's aspect is Terror as he enjoys inducing fear into the hearts of individual as if it were art and no one knows better to strike fear than Diablo. Powers and Abilities The Archdemons were original demons in existence, they are the strongest demons in all of demon kind, the four Archdemons are on par with Archangels Each of the Archdemons represent an aspect of evil in all of existence and much like the Seven Deadly Sins, they can influence individuals based on their aspect. They also draw power and can bolster their natural abilities to a greater extant. Vulnerabilities Unlike regular demons that originated from Lucifer, these Archdemons are hardly affected by basic demonic weaknesses such as holy water, salt, and iron. Devil's Trap can still affect them for a short while much like how an Archangel can only be detain by an Angel trap in just a short amount of time. It requires Primordial Weaponry such as an Archangel Blade, Necro-Scythe, their own weapons, Archdemon Blade, or anything else on that level to harm or kill a Archdemon. As Archdemons represent an aspect of evil, they can be weakened by the opposite concept, Tathamet can be weakened by order, Mephistopheles can be weakened by love, Baal can be weakened by creation and Diablo can be weakened by determination. Gallery Tathamet (Odette Annable).jpg|Tathamet (First Archdemon/Maiden of Disorder/Former Spirit of Order) Mammon (Tom Hiddleston).jpg|Mephistopheles (Second Archdemon/Lord of Hatred/Former Spirit of Love) Baal (Matthew Nable).jpg|Baal (Third Archdemon/Lord of Destruction/Former Spirit of Creation) Satan (Colin Donnell).jpg|Diablo (Fourth Archdemon/Lord of Terror/Former Spirit of Determination) Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:High-Tier Demons Category:Archdemons Category:Higher Beings Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Season 11 Villains Category:Primordial Species Category:Primordial Entities Category:Asherah Category:Erebus Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 8 Villains